Zanessa's Life
by HsmIsMyLife
Summary: Zac and Vanessa start the production of HSM 3 with a big responsibility on their hands, a baby.
1. Chapter 1

**Discalimer: I do not own High School Musical,the HSM cast, or anything in this story!**

Chapter 1

March 10, 2008

A very sleepy Vanessa Hudgens woke up to the annoying beep of her alarm clock. _8:30 ..ughh _she thought. She sat up and stretched her weak arms, while the California sun was shining through her curtains, urging her to start her day.

Her eyelids were still quite heavy as she forced them to stay open. Vanessa had just finished filming "Bandslam" in Texas a week ago and was still very much tired.

She was about to give in and fall asleep until she heard a very faint cry from across the room. _Samantha_ she thought and smiled at the name.

* * *

Samantha Hope Efron was Born January 1st, 2008 to Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens. Although Zac and Vanessa weren't married and were still young, it didn't stop them from having the child.

They had been going through some very difficult situations in the past several months. They first found out about their child right when HSM 2 had finished and Vanessa's baby bump started to show while promoting the movie. This included press conferences, tv appeaarances, interviews, etc. The press became suspicious and commented about the small, but visible bump, but it never got out of hand. It wasn't until August where the media really went crazy. Vanessa and Zac decided to confirm in an interview that they were expecting, rather than the media finding out by themselves. Constant questions and criticisms were said and Zac and Vanessa were often frustrated and annoyed. But this frenzy became worse when Vanessa's photo scandal broke out. She layed low for awhile while Zac was in Australia promoting "Hairspray." She waited until it died down but to both of their surprises, this expected baby became America's biggest news. Plenty of people were in favor of the "Zanessa baby" and supported them. Almost every entertainment show had a segment on the event and when Sam, her nickname, was born, America went wild. They wanted pictures, info, anything they could get their hands on.

But in the hospital, the only people that went crazy were Zac, Vanessa, their families, and the HSM cast. After several grueling hours of labor, the baby was finally born.

Sam's birth was the first time Zac cried in a very long time. He couldn't believe that this beautiful child was his very own. Sam became his world and he loved Vanessa a million times more for giving him this baby. The cast became a lot closer to each other since the birth. Ashley had the honor of being godmother and Corbin became the godfather. Zac and Vanessa's parents were insanely happy that they were finally grandparents.

Everyone in the hospital room shed tears that day, including the guys. Samantha was the bridge that brought these people even closer to one another. Right then and there, they became a much closer family. That is what it was all about to them. Samantha was crowned the first HSM baby.

* * *

Vanessa got out of bed and walked across the room to the crib. She wanted to keep the baby close by so she kept the crib in her room at her parent's house. Sam had her own room at Zac's apartment. Vanessa would usually stay there, but since he was filming "Me and Orson Welles" in London, she decided to stay at her parent's house.

"Hey baby girl," Vanessa said as she carried her out of the crib."Ready to go to Utah? We're gonna see daddy soon," she said as she kissed her on the cheek. Samantha had the most adorable features from her parents. She has short, dark brown, curly hair with the most gorgeous ocean blue eyes. A mix from both Zac and Vanessa.

Today was the day they leave for Salt Lake City to film the last HSM. Zac still hasn't finished filming in London, causing him to arrive a couple weeks later than the rest of the cast. This meant that his girlfriend and daughter won't be seeing him for another couple weeks.

Vanessa gave Sam a bath and dressed her. She asked her parents to watch Sam while she takes a shower and gets ready. Her shower took about 20 minutes. When she was finished, she quickly packed up the rest of the bags. When she was done, she called out to her father,"Dad? Can you help me bring the bags downstairs?!"

Downstairs, Greg Hudgens was playing with Sam with Vanessa's mom, Gina and her little sister Stella. When he heard his daughter's favor, he laughed,"Ok, I'm coming!" he replied. Vanessa was actually rather weak and it always made him laughed.

When they downstairs, breakfast was already waiting. They gathered around the table. Vanessa placed Sam in the playpen with her facorite stuffed animal. It was a giraffe that Zac gave her the day she was born. She never wanted to leave anywhere without it. Vanessa sat down at the table.

"So, Vanessa how you feeling about doing the third movie?" Gina asked while taking a sip from her coffee.

"I'm so excited! I can't wait to be with the cast and just hang out again, you know?" Vanessa replied with a huge grin while her mom nodded.

"Speaking of the cast, when is Zac arriving? I know that he is still filming," Greg asked curiously.

"Probably not until the end of March. I havent talk to him in days. He's been so busy, I didn't want to bother him," she answered sadly.

"Do you miss him?" Stella asked.

"Of course! We miss him...a lot," Vanessa said while looking at Samantha who was playing with the giraffe."I mean, we have only seen him for a week in the past two months. But his work is very important and he couldn't afford to give it up just to be here. This role, which is by the way 3/4 completed so it wasn't an option, could really do us good. He needs to be there. I know he is just doing what he has to do in order to support us."

"Being with your family is important too, you know?" Greg said slightly irritated about how Zac made his decisions. Greg would rather prefer him to stop making the movie snd take care of the baby. "Perhaps the most important thing."

"I know but I'll see him in a couple weeks so it doesn't really matter anymore." Vanessa said reassuringly.

"Vanessa, I know but-" He started but was cut off by Vanessa. "Dad, please just leave it"

"Ok" Greg said giving in and not wanting to push the subject. The rest of breakfast was quiet, nobody wanted to say something knowing that Vanessa was feeling down.

1 hour later.

The family got ready to leave for the airport. Greg and Gina moved the bags into the trunk while Vanessa strapped Sam into the car seat and Stella held onto V's purse and "baby bag." After a few minutes, they were off to the airport.

After spending 2 hours in the airport checking bags, the airline, passports, boarding passes, etc. an announcement was made,"All passengers boarding Flight 21 to Salt Lake City, please proceed to Gate C."

"That's us," Vanessa said while holding her daughter.

"We'll miss you sweetie," Gina said as she hugged her daughter and granddaughter.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have forced my wants into your relationship. I'm sorry,"Greg apologetically said to Vanessa.

"It's ok dad. You were just being a 'dad'" Vanessa said and smiled.

"Go and have fun. I'll miss you," he said as he hugged her and stroked Sam's cheek.

"Bring me back a souvenir," replied Stella with a big smile.

"Of course, don't I always?" V said and kissed the top of her sister's head.

"Tell the cast I said wazzzuupp?!?!" she said while impersonating the famous horror movie line. (the movie was Scream, for those who didn't know lol) Vanessa nodded happily. The family said their final goodbyes and V and Sam headed off to the gate.

Vanessa walked through the terminal with Samantha and boarded the plane. She took her seat with Sam in her arms. V sat there thinking to herself. She pulled out her wallet from her purse and opened it up. She smiled at the sight. It was a picture of her, Zac, and Samantha. Zac had his right arm around Vanessa's shoulders and his left arm holding Sam, while V had her left arm around Zac's waist and stroking Sam's cheek with her other hand.

That was her most treasured picture. All she wanted to do was be with the guy she loved and their amazing daughter.

"2 more weeks," she said and kissed Sam's forhead. "2 more weeks to go."

* * *

In London

"Ok! Take five everybody!" the director yelled.

Zac walked to his chair that was seated next to the director's. He yawned. He was so tired. All he wanted to do was sleep. In addition, he wasn't even happy. He couldn't help but think about V or Sam. He felt so awful that he had to get up and leave to film. He worried about them day and night, wondering how they were doing. However, he was glad that Gina was there with Vanessa to help out but he wanted to be the one to do that. He missed them so much.

He sat there thinking to himself. He then pulled out a familiar picture from his back pocket. It was the picture with him and his girls. His favorite picture, just like Vanessa's. He stared at it,completely clueless that V was staring at the same image.

He sighed."A couple more weeks to go," he said confidently and kissed the picture."A couple weeks." He slipped it back into his pocket and went back in front of the camera.

READ AND REVIEW!!! I know..it's pointless. I just don't have any drama or plots in my head right now. But should i continue? R&R PLZ!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Vanessa and Sam arrived in Salt Lake City a couple of hours later. She was approached by a tall, well built man wearing a black suit and sunglasses, holding a sign that read "Vanessa and Samantha." She knew the man.

"Hey Damien!" she said to her "HSM" bodyguard/chauffer and hugged him.

"Hello miss Vanessa" Damien said with a grin and softly touched Sam's cheek."So this is the famous Samantha Hope Efron I've been hearing all about."

"Yup, she she one of a kind."

"I'm sure she is."

"So, how have you been?"

"I've been good." he said while grabbing V's bag

"I haven't seen you since HSM 2!" she said reminiscing.

"I know. Are you excited about this one? I have a feeling this one's gonna be huge" he asked while they were walking to the car.

"Heck yeah I am!" she replied she looked at Sam. "You have no idea! Plus, this time around I have another special someone with me." He laughed and opened the trunk to put the bags in. They all got in and drove to the hotel.

When they arrived, Vanessa went to check in. She received her room number and keycard for the room, which she was sharing with Zac. She strolled Sam towards the elevator, while the bellboy was rolling the luggae cart. Before she reached the elevator, she saw a familiar group of people. They recognized her and immediately ran over.

"Neeeesssssssaaaaaaaaa!!!" Ashley screeched, completely forgetting that there was at least 30 people around, and gave her a bonecrushing hug.

"GROUP HUG!!" Corbin yelled at the top of his lungs.

Soon, the rest of the cast, consisting of Monique, Corbin, Lucas, Olesya, Chris, Ryne, and Kaycee, trampled over each other in a big hug, enveloping V and Ashley until they weren't even visible anymore. Thankfully, Sam was in the stroller off to side where the bellboy was looking on in amusement. She chuckled at their sillyness.

"Umm guys, I love you and all but it's getting hot and I can't breathe anymore" V said choking. They all let go except for ashley, who was breathing slightly heavily but still had a huge smile on her face. "That means you too, Ash." She finally let go. They chuckled. They all noticed Sam in the stroller and started to play with her. 'Aww's' and cooing sounds was all they made.

"Oh my god, Vanessa! You and Zac made one hot baby!" Olesya said while touching her. Her, Ryne, Chris and Kaycee have never got the chance to meet Sam before since they all lived further away from Zac and Vanessa.

"For real, Ness. Good job!" Chris commented which made V blush and the rest of the cast burst into laughter.

"Anyway............, when did you guys get here?" V asked.

"Yesterday." Monique spoke for the cast. "We were bored so we just decided to go to dinner and stuff like that. We were just on our way to the pool, but we stopped when we saw you. Are you gonna come along?"

"Yeah, lemme just get settled with Sam and the room and everything, and we'll meet you outside." V said. Monique nodded and then went out to the pool with everybody else.

Vanessa, Sam, and the bellhop went upstairs. When they entered the room and put the bags in, V gave the bellhop a nice tip and thanked him.

_Home sweet home _she thought.

She got everything settled and decided it was time to go down to the pool. She put Sam in the stroller, brought the baby bag and headed downstairs. Once she was outside, she saw Chris, Ryne, Kaycee, and Olesya splashing around in the pool while Corbin, Ashley, Monique and Lucas were lounging on the chairs. She strolled Sam in their direction

"Hey losers" V said in a joking matter and giggling.

"Waddap?!?!" Corbin said in a girly high-pitched voice that seemed like it could break glass.

"Jeez Corbin! Why don't you just kill me while you're at it? God dude, you and you're weird voices are so irritating sometimes." Lucas said while covering his ears. Everybody laughed.

"Where's that oh-so-cute goddaughter of mine?!" Ashley squealed and bounced up and down. Samantha giggled at her actions which made everyone else laugh. She picked her up from the stroller and tickled her tummy.

"She's so adorable" Monique commented.

"Yeah dude, and I'm her godfather" Corbin said proudly. "I'm gonna be the best godparent there is!"

"Nu-uh. I'm the best godparent!" Ashley fought back

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Shut up!" Lucas shouted, annoyed at his ridiculous friends. They both came to a silent.

Just then, Ashley stuck her tongue out at Corbin. He whispered, "You're going down tisdale" and with that they left it alone.

"So Zac's not coming until 2 weeks right?" Monique asked Vanessa. Monique mentally slapped herself in the head for asking that question.

"Yeah" was all she said. Everyone knew how much she missed him. They all described Zac and Vanessa'a relationship as something they have never seen before. They have something that not a lot of people have. And it definitley had a big impact on the cast.

"Don't worry sweeitie. You'll see him soon" Monique reassured. Vanessa smiled. It was a silent moment.

"So, when do we start rehearsing?" V asked trying to change the mood.

"Tomorrow" Ashley said. Everyone groaned.

"I'm probably gonna die after the first rehearsal" Lucas whined.

"Me too" they all said in unison and then laughed at what they just did.

They continued to talk, laugh, and play with the baby for the rest of the day. After a couple of hours, they decided to call it a night and head up to their rooms knowing that they have long day tomorrow.

Vanessa placed Sam in the play pen and handed her the stuffed animal. "There you go baby, play with your giraffe." Sam grinned.

Suddenly V's phone rang. She was ecstastic when she read the caller i.d. _Zac._

"Hey stranger" Vanessa chimed

"Hey yourself" he said

"What's up? How's the movie going?"

"Nothing much. The movie's going well. We're almost done. How's everything with you and Samantha? You at the hotel yet?"

"Yup, we just got here a few hours ago and we were just hanging out with the gang."

"How is my beautiful daughter doing anyway?"

"She's awesome. but she wants her daddy."

"I can't wait to get there. I just wanna hug her and kiss her and play with her non-stop."

"Hold on baby. Someone wants to talk to you." Vanessa put her phone next to Sam's mouth and she cooed.

"Aww hey baby. daddy will be there soon to be with you and mommy. I promise"

Vanessa brought the phone back to her ear. "God Zac, she is soo amazing and beautiful" she said with admiration.

"She must be. She gets it from you" he said sincerely. Vanessa smiled and let out a tear.

"I miss you like crazy." she said with a sniffle.

"Me too. But please don't cry, baby. It breaks my heart to hear you like this. It's upsetting that I'm not able to comfort you. You know, I hate this. All I want to do is just be with you and Sam. You guys are everything to me and I hate being away from you. And hearing you cry just makes it even worse." he said softly wanting to be there so badly.

"I'm sorry. I just miss you so much."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I'll be there soon, I promise."

"I love you" she said.

"I love you too" he replied with all sincerity "Always and forever"

She wipe her tears. "I guess I'll let you go then. You're probably got a lot of filming to do."

"Yeah, alright" he said not wanting to go

"I'll talk to you later"

"Ok, bye baby, sleep tight"

"Alright, bye" They hung up.

5 seconds later she received a text message.

_Babe,_

_Give Samantha a kiss for me!_

_Love always,_

_Zac_

_P.S. Tell Corbin if he endagers the life of our daughter, I will break his neck and shave all his hair off! haha!_

Vanessa chuckled at the text knowing that Corbin can be crazy at times.

She changed into her pajamas and gave Sam a bath. After, Vanessa placed her on the bed to put on her clothes for the night. When she was done, she headed towards the crib that had been set up for her. She placed Sam in the crib with the stuffed giraffe and rubbed her tummy.

Vanessa yawned and walked over to the bed and plopped down on the side. She felt so lonely in the king sized bed. Usually, she would have Zac beside her wrapping his arms tighlty around her, but she hasn't had that for 2 months. It didn't feel right. She had an idea.

She walked over to crib and picked Sam up and the giraffe and placed them in the middle of the bed. She put a pillow on Sam's right side to protect her from falling, while she sleeps on her left. Vanessa planted a soft kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"Good night baby, sweet dreams" she whispered. Now she didn't feel so alone.

READ AND REVIEW! PLZ!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was a long day of their first day of dance rehearsal. Vanessa and the whole cast were wiped out, but all the backups were just as tireless as they were when they first started dancing. It was already 5 pm and the whole cast were in the van driving to their hotel. All but Vanessa and Monique were sleeping.

"Oh my goodness! When Kenny said it was gonna be intense, I didnt think it was gonna be like an I-THINK-I-JUST-SHIT-A-COW type of intensity! I am so sore. Damn! I don't know how I'm gonna care for Sam tonight when I'm this tired. Plus this is only the first day." Van said to the cast while cradling Sam in her arms.

"I know how you feel. I can't feel my legs. As for the baby-caring part, I suggest you get a baby-sitter or nanny or something. I remember when i had my first baby-sitting gig, I worked for a couple who worked like half the day and had 3 kids. By the end, their mother saw me as an angel or something." Monique explained while laughing making Vanessa giggle too.

"Seriously though Ness, You should really consider it. It takes a whole load off. And when you start filiming your scenes, Zac can take care of Sam and vice versa. So the nanny is convenient for when you and Zac have to both work.," Mo continued.

"That's so smart! Thanks Momo! But do you think I should hire a nanny now or when Zac gets here?" Van asked.

"I say now. We have 2 weeks of rehearsal before Zac gets here and after experiencing today, you're gonna need all the help you can get." Mo said.

"Alright. I should start looking for nannies the next time we have free time. Thanks so much Mo,for the advice. I should've thought about that before we started this movie. Way too much has been going on for me and Zac right now, there was seriously no time to think." Van replied gratefully.

"No problem sweetie. I know how much you guys have on your plate right now. Whatever you need, I'll be here." she said happily.

The rest of the ride was somewhat quiet and peaceful. Van and Mo were playing with the baby while hearing the loud and irritating sounds of Corbin's snoring. After about 30 minutes, they arrived back at the hotel. They all stumbled out of the van and went straight to their respective rooms. Vanessa was the last to go. She placed Sam in her stroller and tiredly went in the elevator and up to her room.

As soon as she entered, she layed down on the bed. _I think this baby-sitter will really do me some good. _she thought to herself. Samantha was sleeping peacefully and V got up to place her in her crib.

She decided to call Zac.

"Hey baby," he said happily when he saw who was calling.

"Hey, how you been," she asked effortlessly.

"Umm you know, hanging in there, its good to hear you voice though. I miss you so much." he said.

"I miss you too. I can't wait to see you and a certain someone wants to see you too." she said referring to their 2 month old baby.

"Ughh stop torturing me V. I seriously cant take it anymore. I wanna see her so bad. I would up and quit right now if i had to, even if it means I get to spend two extra weeks with her." he said half joking, but really meaning his words.

V laughed,"Calm down big boy, you still have a movie to finish. Plus you don't want you daughter to be disappointed in you that you didn't finish a soon-to-be-awesome movie that she won't be able to see her daddy in because you quit and there was no time to find another replacement." she teased.

"Oooh, touche Hudgens. We don't want that now do we. My own daughter is gonna think her father is a failure. I guess I could stick it out for a couple of more weeks." he said with a laugh and a hint of confidence

"There we go, that's my Zac I know and love." she said with hype."Oh I Momo gave me some advice. She said we should consider getting a nanny or something. She said it would really help us out. What do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea. But who are we gonna pick?" he asked curiously.

"Well here's the thing. I think **I** should start looking for her. Sometime tomorrow or whenever i have free time. After today, I was so exhausted and i dont think I can take care of Sam properly if I'm this tired. And I don't think I can wait two weeks until you get here to find a sitter."

"So I don't get to help find a sitter? What say do I have in this?" he said a little annoyed.

"Babe I'm just thinking about Sam. I want you to be here to help me but you arent and I really need this help." she said honestly.

"I'm thinking about her care too. And that is exactly my point. I don't get to choose who I think is best for my daughter." he replied back.

"This isn't all about you, you know. She is **our **daughter and I just want what's best for her. It's only until you get back."

"I don't feel right about this unless I'm there." he said sternly.

"But I desperately need this help. It will do me some good." she said.

"I know you need it but I don't want you making these choices when I'm not there to approve what's going on." he fought back

"Zac, please, if you were here rehearsing all day, you would feel the same way. I just don't want Sam not being able to get the proper care and attention she needs because I can't give it to her when i'm this exhausted." she pleaded.

"Well that's one of the downsides of being a mother. You should've thought about that before you got knocked up!" Zac said as words just spilled out of his mouth. He mentally slapped himself for saying such things."Van, I didn't-"

He was cut off. "Zac, don't. If you're gonna say bullshit things like that and not be able to have a adult discussion about this, don't even try. Sam is our daughter and we have to do what's best for her. But if you're gonna act like a jerk and act as if this was my fault, then I might have to do this myself." she said angrily with tears falling down her face.

"Baby, I was-" once again, cut off.

"Save it. I am not in the mood for an arguement and I don't wanna wake Sam up. I thought we would be able to discuss this with no trouble, but I guess I was wrong. I'll just talk to you later Zac, I'm tired and I need to take care of Sam. I will talk to you tomorrow or whenever. Good night." V said plainly.

**In LA With Zac**

He had just finished his conversation with Vanessa. Apparently, it didn't go well. He was well in thought. _Ugh Zac, you dumbass. Why would you say that to the mother of your child? She is hella pissed at me now. Great job, you dork. I should just let her do this one thing. Besides its only for 2 weeks. And V has been taking care of Sam without my help for almost 3 months now. She deserves some assistance. When they say parenthood was hard, they weren't joking. I gotta do what's best for Samantha and V is right. I'll let her do this._

Who knew being a father would be this hard? Zac didn't. His protective father side got the best of him and eventually pissed his girlfriend off. He wasn't there for Sam for quite a while and he became upset that he is missing the important factors of a young celebrity father. But he knows what he has to do. He has to provide for his family. Even if it means giving in to his girlfriend so Sam and her can be perfectly happy. His father gave him special advice when he started becoming really serious with Vanessa: "Zac no matter what, in any situation, the girl is always right."

To this day, that advice has always worked out since he's been with V. In this specific situation, he didn't want to let that truth come to be. But he has to because he loves his daughter and his girlfriend and wants to do anything to make them happy.

**Back in Utah With Vanessa**

Vanessa just wanted to get rid of all her emotions right now. The best way to do that was take a nice hot shower. But someone needed to look after Sam so she dialed a number on her cell.

"Corbs, you think you could come and watch after Sam while I take a shower?" she asked.

"Sure V, no problem."he said.

She opened the door to find Corbin all ready for a little baby-sitting.

"Thanks for coming." she said.

"It's nothing. I was bored anyway and I needed some baby company." he laughed then look at V who had a tiny smile on and seemed spaced out. But it was no "Vanessa" smile. "What's wrong kiddo?"

A fresh batch of tears fell. "Nothing....I....just....we....me and Zac had a little argument over the phone and it got me really upset. He just said some things that really hurt me."

Corbin, who acted as a big brother to Vanessa, offered sympathy,"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No it okay. I don't want to bore you with my boyfriend problems," she said with a smile.

"Oh thank God! I couldn't bear to hear all that stuff. Save it for Ashley and Mo." he said sarcastically.

Vanessa laughed and smiled a real "Vanessa" smile. "What a great friend you are." joking back.

They laughed. Corbin spoke up, "For real though, I'll always be here for you. Don't forget that. If you need me to take Zac out, I will gladly agree." he grinned.

"Thank you so much," she said softly. He nodded and kissed her head. (Not in a bf/gf way. Like as a sibling or best friend)

"Now go and shower," he urged. And so she went to clear her mind.

Corbin walked over to the crib and saw Sam peacefully sleeping. He caressed her cheek and hair.

"You know sweetie, you have some pretty amazing parents. Ones that are willing to sacrifice a whole lot for you and will do anything for you. You are pretty lucky to have them. And always remember there are plenty of people who love you and care for you." he said sincerely.

"But always remember this: Uncle Corbin is and always will be better than Aunt Ashley." he chuckled. There he goes again with this rivalry.

But truthfully, Samantha was the heart and soul of this tight group of friends. Each and everyone of them loved her. And when she grows up, they all want to make sure she loved them back. So they are doin everythong they can to get that. Baby-sittings or rivalries, it all counts. As for her parents, she was Zac and Vanessa's pride and joy. Disagreements and fights were expected but no matter what, they made sure Samantha would always have love and care around her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In LA

A loud ringing sound filled rang through throughout the entire hotel room. It read 6 a.m., which meant time to go to work,

Zac woke up to irritating sound that almost deafened his ears. He groggily walked to the bathroom and look at himself deeply in the mirror. _I can't do this anymore, I need to see them_ he sadly thought. His fight with Vanessa made him realize how much he misses his family and how much he needs to see them.

He desperately had to find a way to apologize to her for being so insensitive and acting like a jerk. But considering his emotions and the time of day, he couldn't think of the most perfect apology right now. So he put of his apology until after work. But unfortunately, his feelings overcame everything else. Sam and V wouldn't leave his mind. He just had to deal with it.

He lazily shower and got dressed. This time he didn't take as long to find clothes as he usually does. When he was ready, he went straight to the car that would take him to work.

He reached the set a half hour later. Zac Efron wasn't acting like himself. When his cast and crew members would pass by and greet him, the only response they got was a mere and unenthusiastic 'hey.' Definitely not what they expected from a a person like him.

He immediately went to filming. Luckily, he only had to film one scene that day. He gave his all in this scene because the better he does, the faster he can finish. And it worked. It took about an hour and a half to finish. Now, all that was planned for the rest of the day was him, his hotel room, some food, and attempts to figure out apologies for his girl.

He walked quickly to the car that would take him to the hotel until he heard Jason(Barrett), one of the producers from the movie and Zac's manager,(idk if this is true but i read somewhere that he is his manager, but i know that he is a producer though. it doesn't really affect the story so watever) call out his name.

"Hey man," Jason greeted.

"Hey Jason, what's up?"

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Just going back to the hotel. Im not really feeling well and i just wanna go and rest." he replied tiredly.

"Oh ok. Well before you leave town, i just wanted to commend you on such a great job on the movie. There was no other person to play this part and i really think this movie is gonna be a big hit thanks to you. "

"Before I leave town, what are you talking about?"

"You are done with this movie. You finished all your scenes. We didn't anticipate how quickly you would finish your scenes and since you have nothing else to do here, we decided you can go and start doing HSM 3. Didn't you know about this?" he suprisingly asked.

"Umm .......no," Zac was so lost.

"Well now you know. So I suggest you get your butt back to the hotel and start packing. I still have to stay and finish up but you gotta go start that movie. I have a feeling there are gonna be a couple of people who are gonna freak out when you show up in Utah unexpected." Zac knew exactly who he was referring to. He himself was freaking out right then and there.

"Oh man! Thank you so much dude! I can't wait til I get there! I'll see you in a couple of weeks when you're in Utah." he said excitedly as he gave Jason a 'man hug.'

"No worries kid. Go get outta here!" And with that, Zac ran like he never ran before.

When he reached the hotel room, he went straight to packing. He was so excited, he didn't even bother folding or organizing any belongings. He just threw his stuff into any suitcase.

He was finally going to see his family that he hasn't seen in 2 and a half months. Saying that he was excited was definitely an understatement.

"Im going to Utah, to see my girl Vanessa! I'm going to Utah, to see my baby Samantha!" he sang and danced throughout the whole hotel room. He stopped all of a sudden.

He was so anxious that he forgot about the fact that Vanessa was still upset with him. He thought about how he was going to apologize to her............................._I know exactly how to apologize to her!_ he gladly thought.

He continued to sing and dance and let all his happiness take over his previous feelings.

* * *

**In Utah**

Ashley, Monique, Vanessa and Sam were having dinner at their favorite pizza place in Salt Lake City.

"Hey Ness, what's up? You don't seem to be yourself and you were the same way at rehearsal too. Is something wrong?" Monique asked just like a big sister would.

V wasn't paying attention.

"V?"

No answer.

"Vanessa?"

Still nothing.

"Vanessa Anne Hudgens!" Ashley screamed loud enough for V to pay attention again.

"Huh?" She asked so innocently.

"I was wondering if there was anything wrong? You are so spaced out today." Monique explained once more.

"I'm sorry Mo, but no, there is nothing wrong. Just a lot going on, that's all," she said distractedly.

"It's Zac isn't it?" Ashley always knew when V had a problem with Zac.

"Yeah, we kinda had an arguement and it really made me upset," she said remembering their conversation. She was stroking Sam's cheek.

"What were you fighting about?" Mo asked.

"Well, I told him about your baby-sitter advice. And I mentioned how I would be the one to hire this person before he came. And he kinda just blew up on me."

"What did he say?" Ash asked.

"He was saying how he doesn't have any say in the situation and that I am making all the choices for Sam. He doesn't approve of me picking the nanny unless he is there. i tried to explain how helpful this nanny would be to me and how tired I am after reahearsal. And i told him that i was afraid if Sam didn't get the proper care and attention she needs because I am too tired. And...and..." she stopped.

"Please continue so we could help you, Ness" Mo slowly urged her, not wanting to push her too hard.

"And he told me I should've thought about that before I got knocked up." V said quietly with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Oh no he didn't!!" Mo and Ash said simultaneously. V nodded.

"I am going to slap that mother-" Ashley started but was cut off by Monique who reminded her that a 2 and a half month old was sitting right next to them.

"I don't know why he was being such a jerk. I was trying to have an adult conversation about this, but he just totally went the opposite direction." V said.

"We don't really know his reason for blowing up like that. Maybe he had a bad day or something or maybe it's just the fact that he hasn't been with you guys for 2 months and hasn't been there to support the both of you. Maybe he just feels like he hasn't the chance to be a part of her life." Monique explained."I mean look at his situation. The guy can't help but feel guilty for missing out."

Vanessa thought about this and realized she hasn't even cosidered what Zac's been feeling the past couple months.

"Wow, I haven't even thought about that. I guess it's just the fact that I've been doing everything without him and i just got used to it. It's like he doesn't even need to be here when it comes to making these decisions."V said honestly. "But I want him here to make decisions with me."

"Well that's between you and Zac. You need to talk to him and just vent out your thoughts. Eventually, everything will work out perfectly." Ashley chimed in."It always does for you two."

"He still didn't need to blame me for everything. Can you believe he had the audacity to say something like to me? Even after everything we've been through." Vanessa said still in disbelief.

"As for that, Zac is gonna get an ass-whupping from Corbin, no doubt. Me and mo will even help out, right mo?" Ashley said in confidence and looked at Monique.

"Hell yeah!"was all Monique said. The three friends were laughing.

"Ok girls. lets not turn into Rambo or something." V said in a happy mood. "But thanks anyway. I will talk to him and hopefully it will all work out."

The four girls continued with dinner laughing, chatting, and playing with Samantha. Vanessa was feeding Sam in between with baby food. Eating was her favorite part of the day. She definitely got it from her father.

If only they knew what he was up to.

* * *

It was around 8:30. And Van and Sam were dressed comfortably in their pjs. V was wearing blue pajama pants with little duckies on them while Sam wore a light blue, one-suit pajama with cute duckies on them, just like her mom.

"Like mother, like daughter." Vanessa giggled at their clothes.

"I wish you're father was here. There was no doubt in my mind that he would've bought his own pair of duckie pjs too." she chuckled lightly. He would've done something like that.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_ the phone chimed. She went over to her iPhone and looked at the familiar picture and caller ID. _Speaking of the devil_ she thought. V was hesistant about picking it. She didn't feel like talking to him just yet, afraid of another possible fight. But she knew it was now or never(no pun intended). So she slowly picked it up.

"Hello" she said plainly.

"Hey" he said in relief. He knew there was a chance that she wasn't going to pick it up. But he was ecstatic when she did.

"We need to talk"

"Yeah, I know. he took a deep breath."Look Van, I'm really sorry for blowing up on you like that. It's just that I was bummed out that I can't be there to pick out our kid's baby-sitter. And you're always the one to make all the decisions. I feel left out and guilty that I haven't really done anything for Sam or you. I am just extremely sorry. I was stupid for yelling at you."

"Zac, it's not all on you. I'm sorry too for excluding you and completely ignoring your feelings too. I didn't realize how this situation must be for you, and not just the whole nanny thing but everthing since Sam was born. If i was in your position, I would've done the same thing. Being away from Sam for almost three months would kill me. "

"And i take back what i said about you being knocked up. That was stupidest thing I have ever said in my life. I hope you know I didn't mean it." Zac said with high hopes.

"Of course I do, you love Samantha as much as I do, and considering the circumstances, I know now why you said it. But i will never hold it against you. Your emotions got the best of 's all." Zac was now relieved."And if i didn't get pregnant, you wouldn't have the most beautiful daughter that you have right now."

"Exactly. She is more valuable to me than anything in the world. I don't even why i would blame, in a bad way, it on you. Becuase she isn't nor ever will be a burden. But i do blame you for giving me such an incredible thing. Samantha means everything to me."

"She really is something isn't she. And she is our's, Zac, which makes it a million times better." Vanessa was overjoyed that her and Zac have a child. But raising a baby demands so much. "I want us to be able to make the best choices for her. But we gotta do it together. We're gonna fight and we're gonna argue, but thats what makes our relationship so much stronger. I know that we both want what's best for. But we have to agree on things in order for Sam to be happy. I hope you understand."

"I do now. I never realize being a parent could be so hard. I definitely gotta give my folks some props." He said lightening the mood, which made V laugh. "I get it more so now, the reality of being young celebrity parents. Everything about the long distances, work, babysitters, and all, it just makes more sense now."

"Speaking of baby-sitters, I wanna wait until you get back. I wasn't being fair and you should have a say in it too. Your just as much her parent as me. So if you wanna help pick out a sitter with me, then that's what you'll do. I will just ask the cast to help me if i need it. I can wait two weeks, it won't be a problem."

"Why wait two weeks, when we can do it much more sooner." He said while a suspicious smile formed on his face.

"What?" Just a second after, a knock was heard on the door. Vanessa went over and opened it.

Standing there was the father of her child and the guy who she was longing for. for almost 3 months. He stood still with the biggest grin plastered on his face. His luggages lay next to him. She couldn't believe his eyes.

Vanessa dropped her phone and covered her mouth as she let tears fall from her eyes.

"Oh my God," She said through the tears. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh well, I guess i'm not wanted here. I think i'm just gonna catch a flight back to LA..." Zac feigned hurt while turning around to 'leave.'

"Like hell you will! Come here!" she yelled and grabbed his shirt to pull him in a extremely tight hug. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him and continued to tear. She pulled back.

"You aren't supposed to be here until two weeks." she said still in shocked.

"I finished all my scenes and the handlers just let me go early since i don't have anything else to do." he said with a smile.

"Thank God for you're acting skills." they both laughed. And she wrapped her arms around his neck

"I missed you so much, Van"

"I missed you too."

"Where is she?" he asked. She knew what he meant. She pulled back and smiled.

"Come on in," she nodded towards the room. He let her down and pulled the luggages inside the suite.

Vanessa led him towards the master bedroom and over to Sam's crib. There she was looking at Zac and Vanessa, with her delicate features :her mother's brown hair and her daddy's crystal blue eyes. Her face became more distinguished since Zac last saw her in person. She was more beautiful than ever.

"Wow..." was all he said. He picked her up and cradled her small figure in his muscular arms. "Absolutely gorgeous."

"Yup, I know." V said in awe. Somehow, seeing her daughter and boyfriend together made everything a whole lot sweeter.

" I can't believe i missed this for a movie. But now its better, cause i get to do a movie with both my gorgeous girls." Soon, he was going to end the movie that started his life. The movie that lead to Vanessa and then to Samantha. The movie that brought all the hapiness he can find in the world.

Zanessa walked into the living room and sat on the couch, with their child still in Zac's arms. They were playing and laughing.

"These are some nice pajamas," Zac said randomly recognizing the adorable duckie pjs his kid was wearing. Then he noticed Vanessa's pants and chuckled,"Like mother, like daughter, huh?"

"Yup!" she giggled.

"That's funny because....." he carefully reached over to his luggage and pulled out a pair of blue ducki pants,"I was thinking about wearing my duckie pants tonight too."

"You're such a dork," she chuckled and shook her head.

"I love you, so much," he sincerely said as he looked into her brown eyes.

"I love you too, baby" V sweetly replied. Their lips met in a soft yet passionately. Something they've been waiting to do for 2 and a half months.

"And we love you too our little bundle of joy," he he chimed as he raspberried her tummy. He kissed her forehead then kissed Vanessa once more.

He couldn't wait for what was to come during this movie and the rest of their lives.

Read and review!!! Plz


End file.
